


Given poem/song collection

by ChampHeartBooks



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Healing, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, character poems/songs, processing emotions, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampHeartBooks/pseuds/ChampHeartBooks
Summary: A collection of poems/song lyrics written from the perspective of characters in Given.See note for details about each poem/song.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki (past)
Kudos: 4





	Given poem/song collection

**Author's Note:**

> * Silent Shell - Mafuyu (about Yuki) | set at/before the start of the anime, looking back  
> * I Can't Express Myself - Mafuyu | time leading up to ep 9  
> * Silence to Screams - Mafuyu | time leading up to ep 9  
> * I Wish These Words Could Reach You - Mafuyu (to Yuki) | ep 9  
> * I Failed - Mafuyu (about Yuki) | beginning of anime  
> * Winter Was My World - Mafuyu (about Yuki and Ritskua) | reflecting back over anime and before  
> * Summer Love - Mafuyu (to Ritskua) | after anime  
> * Tuning - Ritsuka (about Mafuyu) | basically it is the progression of his thoughts with regard to Mafuyu from ep 1 to 10  
> * Red Gibson Hollow-Body - Mafuuyu | basically it uses Mafuyu's guitar to illustrate how he was before/after getting to know Ritsuka  
> * Stand and Scream - Mafuyu | it's technically about Mafuyu but also about my own experiences and general experiences of having emotions that you can't express even when you want to

* * *

**Silent Shell**

Silence.

My world was silence.

My voice had been pushed inside my chest, not to be let out.

My words faded away unsaid so I remained unheard.

Untouched, unable to touch, silence was my shell, my casing.

I was incomplete.

You completed me.

I was broken.

But with you I felt whole.

My dark world you filled with light.

With you I had everything.

With you I belonged.

The world was bright with hope.

I thought I would always be ok.

I thought we would always be together.

You were my sunshine, my strength, my warmth.

But then darkness shattered and I shattered into my shell,

Snapped back without you to hold me free.

I cannot speak.

My world is silence.

I was incomplete.

You completed me.

I was broken.

But with you I felt whole.

My dark world you filled with light.

With you I had everything.

With you I belonged.

But now you are gone

And I am an empty shell again.

* * *

**I Can’t Express Myself**

I can’t express myself.

My thoughts drift unformed in the void inside me.

I can’t cry, I can’t laugh,

Not like other people.

I want to cry but the tears don’t come.

It hurts so much but no one sees or understands.

I can’t express myself.

I don’t know how to respond.

I want to cry and the trapped tears make me want to scream.

Just one person to understand.

That’s all I need.

Just one person to understand what it is like to feel without a release.

Just one person to understand me.

Just one person to speak into my silent world.

Just one person to set me free.

Just one person to let me be me.

Just one person to believe in me.

Just one person to understand!

Then I could be set free.

  
  


I can’t express myself.

I can’t cry even when I want to.

But this pain screaming inside of me must be let out.

I’ll stop running, I’m not alone.

I will let it out even if no one else but one understands.

It hurts so much but I can let it out now.

When words fail me I will scream.

I won’t hide anymore, I can’t.

Too long I have held back.

I didn’t want to face reality but now I can, I must.

I must move. I must let my feelings out.

I must scream until I can breathe again.

Until I can let go and see the present beyond the shadows of the past.

I’m not alone.

My heart is still in pieces but it is breathing again.

I can’t express myself.

I never know how to respond.

I can’t cry even when I want to.

But I will let out what’s inside of me while I move from winter to summer.

* * *

**Silence to Screams**

I should cry.

But I can’t.

I should say something.

But I have no words.

I should…

I don’t know…

What am I supposed to do?

I don’t know how to respond.

I can’t express myself.

No one knows how I feel.

… Not even me.

Time has passed but I’m still here.

I’m still in the dark room.

Still trapped in the nightmare I don’t want to be true.

I can’t face it but I can’t turn away.

I want to escape but I can’t leave you!

I tried to run, hide, deny.

I couldn’t cry because I didn’t let myself feel.

Did I even have the right to feel?

When I speak people get hurt.

I can’t bear it anymore.

These emotions change to screams, there is no going back.

I miss you!

How do I move on with you gone while the memories of you are always in my eyes?

You are in my heart for eternity.

I will hold on to you always.

All my life you will be my treasure, my beloved, my world when I had none.

I couldn’t save you, I lost you, and lost myself in the process.

I can’t hold you in my arms anymore but I will hold you in my heart always

Because I can’t let go of you again.

* * *

**I Wish These Words Could Reach You**

My tears can’t fall liquid but scream in waves.

I wish these words could reach you.

They tear through me like dark fire so maybe they can tear through eternity to find you.

I can’t hold you any more but I can’t let you go.

You aren’t there anymore but I always see you.

You were my sun.

You were my true love.

You filled the emptiness inside me.

We fit together like there was nowhere else in the world that we could be.

* * *

**I Failed**

You gave me life.

But I failed to return the favor.

You protected me from pain.

But I failed to protect you.

You were always there for me.

But I got upset and pushed you away.

All I wanted was you.

But I lost you.

You should be alive.

But it is my arms that clutch the strings that your fingers should be dancing on.

Do I have the right to cry?

Can I dare to say I’m lonely?

How can I be allowed to feel?

I deserve no less than these haunting dreams.

I can’t express myself, no one understands.

You were my world.

Now I am a ghost in a world not mine to grasp.

* * *

** Winter Was My World **

My world was winter.

It was beautiful and I felt alive and at home.

I was safe in winter’s embrace no matter what may happen.

I was made for winter and winter for me.

Nothing could change that.

My world would sparkle with snow forever.

But then the storm came and winter disappeared.

My world was gone.

I was left in an unfamiliar land.

I felt empty, hollow, adrift.

I chased shadows of winter but could never reach it.

Winter was gone for good.

But I couldn’t face that fact. 

Winter was my world.

I was made for winter, so what could I do now with winter gone?

  
  


Summer huffed in and began to set me free.

Slowly life returned as the fear and shadows faded.

I wasn’t made only for winter.

I was made for summer too.

* * *

** Summer Love **

When I was silent you forced a song to my lips.

When I couldn’t express myself you understood me.

When you knew the truth you ran towards not away.

You gave me a chance when I wasn’t sure how to do that for myself.

You believed in me when I didn’t.

You ran for me.

You risked it all for me.

You taught me to smile again.

You aren’t my first love, but you are my love.

You give me the strength to move forward.

I won’t fail this time.

I can express myself now because you showed me how.

I will sing for you always.

On this stage of life we will always stand side by side.

As you strum your guitar you strum my heart.

As our song vibrates the speakers our hearts will unite and dance together.

And our song will never end.

I will chase this summer love into eternity and never let it go

* * *

**Tuning**

His voice plays my heart like a guitar.

I can barely stand it but I can’t get enough of it.

What is this feeling?

I don’t understand.

He has so much inside him.

How can he not see it?

What is holding him back?

How do I set him free?

What is wrong with me?

It’s like my heart is out of tune.

I think about what words he might sing and my fingers shake on the strings.

I broke it.

That’s not what I wanted.

I don’t ever want to be the one to break his strings!

He’s had his strings broken before but I will be the one to fix them.

His stings are fixed but will they ever vibrate for me?

They vibrated for another before but what about now?

His sounds are amazing. I want to hear all of them.

I want to be the one to fix his strings and make them sing.

* * *

**Red Gibson Hollow-Body**

A red Gibson hollow-body.

It felt like a curse.

Red.

The color of life, love, and passion.

But the red string had snapped.

The life no longer flowed.

Love had nowhere to go.

Passion would never be shared again.

The red blazed like an open wound,

An ever present reminder of the past shattering of the future.

Hollow-body.

A reflection of a hollow life.

Everything seems put together on the surface but the inside is empty.

A red Gibson hollow-body.

It was a curse but a curse that couldn’t be let go of.

It was all that was left to hold on to.

The last gift from the one now gone.

The only thing left to fill arms that missed the one they used to hold.

~~~

A red Gibson hollow-body.

Not a curse but a new start.

Red.

The color of life, love, and passion.

One string is gone but a new one has taken its place.

New life grows stronger every day.

New love grows in the summer sun.

Passions build and resonate together.

The red blazes like a bright horizon,

An ever present reminder of the future shattering the chains of the past.

Hollow-body.

A reflection of a warm life.

Everything seems put together on the surface and the inside vibrates with music.

A red Gibson hollow-body.

It was a new start but not a forgetting of the past.

It was one of many things to hold on to.

The gift from one gone and one here.

The only thing to be held in memory of the one missed and in harmony with the one at hand.

* * *

** Stand and Scream **

Some feelings are too big to be held inside.

Your eyes go blank and distant as you retreat inside to process and make sense of it all.

Even if you want to talk about it you can’t.

The words aren’t there.

You have a swirling sea of emotions and fragments of thoughts.

When you try to grasp them they slip through your fingers.

So you don’t try to express yourself because you can’t.

But eventually it becomes too much.

The sea is too strong.

The emotions are too powerful.

You can’t express it but you can’t hold it back.

You scream because that’s all you can do.

You pray that someone may understand,

That your unexpressible feelings may reach someone.

You don’t know what to do.

You don’t know what to say.

You feel weak but you want to stand strong.

You are scared but you refuse to run.

You can’t hold it in anymore.

So you take the risk and scream.


End file.
